


It's A Good Look On You

by AllMyTomorrows



Series: Brettsey Mini Storys [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Kidd ships it so hard, brettsey, can Casey grow a beard please, idiots inlove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: Set Pre season 9.With Casey hopelessly asking Brett if she was going to Mollys I could imagine another million things he would do just because of her.So this is one of those moments.AKA Casey has facial hair and Brett really likes that look for him
Relationships: Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: Brettsey Mini Storys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162391
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	It's A Good Look On You

**Author's Note:**

> Random thought that came to me after seeing an older pic of Jessee.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Tuesday nights were the worst. 

Well they weren’t really just this one in particular sucked. 

Casey’s construction business wasn’t going so well over this pandemic, which is understandable. It was all outside jobs or garage conversions. Things he could do while keeping his distance from others. 

So this job should be a blessing really. The owner of the house was in Toronto on business for the month, and had asked Casey to completely restructure the inside of his Chicago townhouse. Now the money was going to be great . He was happy about that. What he wasn’t happy about was the weather putting him behind schedule . Now he had to rush and complete it before Mr Jonas got back in two days. The only problem was Casey has shift Wednesday morning so Tuesday is really the only time he could do it. 

That’s how he ends up still out working at 11pm when he would much rather be in bed. He’s practically lived at this house for the past 4 days trying to complete it all. 

Around 12:20 he was done. Everything exactly how Mr Jonas wanted. 

Casey looks at his watch and sighs , of course he would only get 4 hours sleep before shift. He drives home and all but falls into bed, dirty work uniform on. He couldn’t care less right now, within seconds he is asleep. 

At 5am his alarm wakes him from sleep. Well almost wakes him. Enough for him to press snooze anyway. 

It’s the banging on his door at 5:32 that truly wakes him up. 

“Case you in there? We gotta go work man” Severide calls through the wood. Casey grownes looking at his phone, his eyes fly open and he leaps out of bed. 

Shit shit shit 

He thinks as he scrambles up. “Give me 5 minuets” he yells back. Stripping off his old clothes off and throwing his work uniform on. He could shower later. He doesn’t smell too bad. 

  
  


Severide laughs at him as she walks out his room trying to get his shoes on as he goes. “I’m too tired to care” Casey says picking up his bag and walking out the door with Severide. 

“Where’s Kidd?” He asks getting into the car, to tired to notice her absence until now. 

“She left an hour ago, something about girls on fire” Severide shrugs. He was clearly told while half asleep, Casey is sure Kidd will fill them both in later anyway. 

Dumping his bag in his bunk he makes his way over to the kitchen, in dire need of coffee stat. 

Thankfully everyone else seems to still be in the locker room meaning he gets the first mug of the day. Walking around the island still in a sleepy haze he searches for sugar, if he’s going to stay awake he’s going to need all the help he can get. 

He stands in front of the rack eyes searching over it. Maybe he’s just to tired to even see it. 

That’s when a hand reaches past him pulling a bag of sugar out from right under his nose. 

He turns to see who it is, only to brush his chin against the arm. It pulls back quickly.

“Matt Casey with stubble. There’s something you don’t see everyday” Sylvie Brett , of course that’s who would spot him being a complete idiot not seeing something right in front of his nose. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scratch you. I’ve had a busy construction job. I chose to sleep instead of shave this morning.” He says with a smile. Even while dead on his feet seeing her makes him feel so good. 

“I’ll shave it off once I’m awake” he says gesturing to his coffee. 

She shrugs. Reaching up to run her finger gently over his jaw “or don’t , it’s a good look on you” she says softly. Her eyes drift up to his. 

Then she’s pulling away. Like she got burnt. “S-sorry” she mumbles turning on her heels and leaving. 

He just watched her go, sleep deprived brain trying to catch up with him. She likes his beard ? Well it’s just stubble at the moment, but she liked it right? 

He might be tired but he hangs on evey word she says… maybe he shouldn’t shave. If she likes it then it’s not a down side right. 

The other woman in his life used to like him clean shaved, preferred the smooth skin. He quite enjoyed having facial hair but since they never liked it he always got into a habit of shaving daily… maybe now he won’t. 

Especially since the only woman he wants in his life seems to like it. Right? 

He needs to find out for sure. Maybe the need for sleep is clouding his thoughts… coffee first investigate after. 




The shift goes on fairly normal. Several calls nothing major. Brett and Casey both act as if their little encounter this moring didn’t even happen. 

Casey walks past his office towards Severide . Knocking on the wood he stands in the door. “Do you have a spare PF27 ? I don’t want another fight with the printer” he asks, smiling at Kidd - who was reading on Severide bed as she quite often does while her boyfriend works - as he waits for Severide to find it. 

“Look at this Captain Casey looking all rough and rouged” Kidd smirks. 

Severide just raises a brow. Ah a man of many words. 

Casey just shrugs “yeah, haven't had time in days. Thought I might leave it alittle. I like it” he tries to pass it off.

“Oh so it’s not because a certain PIC likes it ?” She questions knowing smirk on her face. Casey raises a brow. 

“She loves the bearded look, and she loves the scratch of stubble on her skin-“. Casey rolls his eyes and turns around “I’m gonna go fight with the printer” not wanting to listen to Kidd anymore. He knew she was teasing him, she’s spotted the glances he always threw bretts way along time ago. 

“Why do you know that?” Severide asks. 

“ oh I don’t, it’s just fun to watch him squirm… and clearly I was right, he’s keeping it because Brett said it looked good” she smirked knowingly . “How do you always manage to know what’s going on with them two” Severide retorts with a roll of his eyes. 

-

It wasn’t until the next shift two days later that things changed.

Casey walked in completing his usual routine, he’d had plenty of time to sleep since last shift so he was completely back to normal. 

Well almost. He’s kept the facial hair. It had gotten slightly thicker and more prominent in the past few days. He missed how he looked like his, he was fond of it. A spring was added back to his step, this was a version of him he hadn’t seen in a while. 

It was almost freeing, seeing a side of him that he personally liked, a side he wanted to be. 

Knowing that Brett liked him like this would help too. He’s known to make others happy, sometimes that meant changing himself. But this time it felt different, like he was changing back into himself almost. 

It was a good feeling. One he hopes he could hold into. 

Today was going to be a good day. 

Or so he thought. 

It wasn’t until Brett walked into the room , took one look at him then turned on her heels and all but ran out toward the rig. That’s the first time he’s felt down in the past four days. 

Maybe she lied. Maybe she doesn’t like him like this. Had he done something wrong. Did he say something last shift he was too tired to remember. Or maybe this wasn’t even about him. Was she ok? Was something wrong. He places his mug on the side and follows her path. Worried he’d upset her. 

He goes to round squad towards truck but stops when he hears voices saying his name. 

“So this is about Casey” Kidd stated. 

“I just thought he would have shaved it off by now” Sylvie says. Matt feels his heart drop. She didn’t like this version of him. Of course. Guess there's a reason all the other girls liked him without. Maybe he just looks better. 

“So you’re telling me you don’t like Casey's new facial hair?” Kidd replies. 

“He needs to shave. You need to get him to shave” Sylvie replies. 

Casey goes to turn around, ready to lock himself in his bunk and willow in self pitty. 

“Why?” Kidd quickly retorts. 

It’s what he hears next that has him stuck in his spot once again. 

“It’s Hot. Are you happy now? I admitted that Captain Matthew Casey with facial hair is all kinds of delicious and I’m really struggling to not drag him into the turnout room … happy?” Brett rushed. 

He was still at home asleep in bed right? No way had she just said all of that about him. That can’t be right. 

“Yeah actually very happy” Kiddchuckles . 

What he hears next he’s guessing to be Brett slapping Kidds arm. “This isn’t funny. He looks so good like that and it’s really distracting. I told you what happened Wednesday. I stoked his face-“ 

Kidd cuts her off “and you liked it” 

“Yes I liked it. A little too much. God why am I such a mess around him” 

Casey doesn’t know what to do. He’s slightly frozen. Before he can make up his mind the bells ring. 

Of. Fucking. Course.

-

It’s almost the end of shift and eveyone was ready to leave. They had had back to back calls and bed was calling all of them. 

Casey was sat at his desk filling out the last form when Severide appears at his door. 

“You should tell her” he says. 

Casey looks up from his paperwork confused “what?” 

“I know we don’t talk about stuff like this but you need to tell Brett how you feel. It’s so obvious.. plus Stella says if you come home tonight without telling Brett she will , and I quote ‘drag you to her place and leave you tied up on the doorstep’” Severide shrugs. “She’s right though. You deserve to be happy. You both do… kind of funny Facial hair is the turning point” he smiles “I’ve missed the Casey that smiles this much. I just want you to be happy. She makes you happy. Why waste it” 

And with that he’s gone. 

Casey sits there in shock. That was very out of character. Kidd definitely put him up to it. But right now he thankful she did because he’s right. 

She makes him happy. So happy. She likes him, every part of himself he’s let open to her she’s embraced with open arms. 

It sounds kind of crazy really that just growing a beard can mean so much. But to him it kind of means freedom. This little thing makes him feel like he can be who he wants around her and she will accept it. 

Severide is right. He needs to get his head out his ass and go get the girl… or tell her how he feels and let her decide where they go from there. 

  
  
  


So he walks into the apartment with flowers , placing them in the table before turning to head to wards his room to shower and change. 

“MATHEW CASEY!” He hears Stella call from the room. “I thought it was made clear -“ she storms out but stops at seeing the flowers on the counter in front of him. A smirk rises on her face as she sees which flowers he has chosen. 

“I’m going to shower and change. Then yes I will be taking your advice” he said with a raised brow. 

She smirks wide “good.. ok.. sorry for shouting.. continue “ she says with a nod disappearing back into her room. 

Casey can’t help but laugh. Kidd was such a good friend to him but especially to Brett. Sylvie deserved someone to be in her corner all the time. He hopes he can show her that he will be too. 

  
  


Changing into a beige polo and some black jeans he checks himself in the mirror. Make or break time. Grabbing the flowers and his keys he leaves the apartment heading for Bretts place. Determined the whole time. 

It’s only as he knocked on her front door did he lose every ounce of confidence he could have. What if she straight up rejects him, that would break him. What’s he even going to say. He really didn’t think half of this though. Shit. 

He doesn’t get more time to think as she opens the door. She smiles as she sees him. Yet confusion is evident on her face. “Hi. Is everything ok?” she asks concerned why he’s here. 

“Yeah .. Erm.. these are for you” he says bringing the bunch of flowers up from his side so they are in view. 

Sunflowers and Red roses. Her two favourite flowers in one bouquet. He got it made just for her. Yellow ribbon holding it together 

Her eyes go wide with amazement. 

She flickers her gaze from him to the flowers back to him. Clearly trying to figure out exactly what was going on. 

“Did I forget something?” She asks confused. 

“No I . Erm.. can I come in?” He asks looking to the side slightly down the hall. 

“Right yes sorry?” She steps to the side letting him in. 

He’d been here so many times but it suddenly felt different. 

He takes four steps in before turning to face her. She closes the door then walks to just a step in front of him.

Without another word he holds the flowers out to her. 

Her cheeks go crimson as she takes them. Smile plastered on her face. “Thank you, they are beautiful” 

A silence followed as they both just looked at eachother. It’s Casey who breaks it. 

“I’m sorry. Kidd gave me a kick up the ass to come over here but I didn’t stop and think what I would actually say. So if this is messy I’m sorry but I need to say it”. Confusion. The only emotion on her face right now was pure confusion. 

He takes a deep breath before continuing.

“I’ve changed over the years. People have changed me. The women I have been with have changed me. I became a version of myself even I didn’t recognise anymore. And I didn’t like it. But since Gabby left I’ve changed again, but this time back into the old me. Well a new me with aspects of old me I liked. I’ve changed Into a version of me that I want to be. That I choose to be. But only slightly. It’s hard when something been drilled into me over and over. 

It wa Wednesday that opened my eyes. Ever since we’ve gotten closer you’ve changed me” 

Her brows furrow in confusion and sadness. 

“You didn’t realise and I didn’t either. But you helped me do things I haven't done in forever. Do things because I wanted to, no one else just me. 

Then when you said the beared suited me. .. I missed having a beard but no one liked it. But you did. You liked a part of me I liked. You didn’t want to change me, just liked me how I am… I’m not trying to put words in your mouth or anything I just . I feel safe around you. Like I can be anything and you’d accept it. Like the version of me I’m slowly becoming is all my doing, that I’m finally choosing how I am. And you’re there on the side lines clapping, not coaching or yelling instructions. Just encouraging me to do it on my own.. god this sounds dumb… I’m thankful for you. And I’m so happy I have you in my life. And I don’t want to lose you. But I’m falling in love with you more and more each day. I need you to know that you are everything to me. If you don’t feel the same it’s fine we can go back to friends and pretend this never happened but I just had to tell you that you are so loved and I hope you’ll let me be a part of you life in that way and show you just how much you deserve” 

He takes a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. Looking in her eyes for something. But all he gets is slince and an expression of shock. 

Was it good shock? Bad shock? 

Please can she says something. A few more beats pass before he speaks “please says something. Anything” pain is lacing his voice. Of course she doesn’t feel the same idiot. 

“You’re in love with me?” She asks though a shaky breath. 

“Completely” he replies matter of a factly. She holds his gaze for a moment before a smile spreads its way up her face. 

“Good. Because I’ve been crazy about you for months” she smirks stepping into his personal space. 

Now that’s not a deep love confession but it’s all he needs to hear for a wide grin to form on his face. “Yeah?” He asks almost nothing believing. 

“Yeah. And this beard of yours has definitely upped just how crazy I am about you.” She places the flowers on the table next to them before gently reaching up to run her hands up his shoulders to where the stubble begins on his kneck. 

“So you’re happy if I keep it?” He asks with a smirk and he gently brings his hands up to rest on her hips. Was this really happening? 

“As long as you want it I hope it stays” she smiles. Leaning closer . 

That’s all it takes for him to completely close the distance. Capturing her lips against his. It was fierce and soft all at the same time. 

They both pour so much emotion into the kiss. 

It didn’t take long for her hands to find their way into his hair and tug. Or for his hands to slide down her legs and hoist her up until her legs were wrapped around his waist. He steps forward pinning her against the wall of her hallway. 

Several kisses and a few less items of clothing later, she pulls back enough to speak. 

“Bedroom” was mumbled against his lips as the kisses got hotter and hotter. 

Who was he to deny her anything she wanted. He carefully carried her to the bedroom, only pulling away from her lips to gently lay her on the bed. He looks down at her for a moment. 

“Beautiful” is all he manages to say before she’s pulling him back on top of her. 

Not long after that the rest of their clothes are flying and mouths are exploring. It’s safe to say Kidd was actually right in her teasing. Sylvie does love the scratch of his beard against her skin. Especially the skin of her thighs and he leaves marks on them working his way up to his main target. 

They don’t get much sleep that night but neither of them could care. 

They were each other's happy place and it finally felt like coming home. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it :)


End file.
